Easter Holidays
by Pokeshipper99
Summary: It's Easter time for BB, Sasuke and Jess from Ben's Journey through Runescape and RuneScape Valentines! This year, Easter Bunny has got his Easter Eggs stolen! Can BB, Sasuke and Jess get back the eggs before the bad guys devour them? Oneshot story!


**(A/N) **

**I'm back with another RuneScape oneshot!!! Awww, think I write too many oneshots? It's alright, I don't care unless you press that little Review button after you finish reading this! Yes, the one at the bottom. **

"Get outta my way, noobs!" a rude Level 101 stomped about in Varrock Square, and pushed below Level 90s out of the way.

"You're a filthy bully!" says a Level 21, but the Level 101 withdrew his sword. The Level 21 gulped when he saw it was a Dragon 2h Sword. "I don't know if your little stupid Mithril Scimitar can beat my Dragon 2h… Care to try, Tecky?" the bully released an evil laugh from his tongue.

"You're a bully, Joe." the noob named Tecky said bitterly, when a noob with full Iron, an Iron Warhammer and Iron Sq Shield. "Who is this big bully?" asked the raven-haired teen. Sure, he was wearing full Iron. But he showed off his dark, raven-coloured hair, with no Iron Full Helm on his head.

"He's Joe, and he likes going around to steal money and threaten to kill his victim if they don't give him the money. I suggest you don't go near him. He's a Level 101." replied a nearby Level 72. The noob smiled a sly smile, and jumped forward, facing Joe.

"Hahaha! And what do we have here? Another noob come to challenge me?" Joe laughed, clutching his stomach. "Oh sure… Another noob, huh?" the 'noob' tore off his Iron Platebody, revealing a Dragon Platebody, and he slipped off his Iron Platelegs, revealing a pair of Dragon Platelegs instead.

The 'noob' dropped the Iron Warhammer into the river, grinning as he pulled out a Saradomin Staff. Then, he removed his shield and equipped himself with a Dragon Kiteshield.

"You're… You're…" Joe stumbled back with terror. "Heh. Yes, I'm BB, the Level 165 Magic user!" BB laughed. "I hate bullies. Saradomin Strike!" BB felt a strong surge of Saradomin energy slip into his staff, and he swung his Saradomin Staff, and the spell was activated. Joe was thrown into the Varrock Castle with a powerful force.

The Varrock Guards glared at him. The King did not like Joe one bit, and he gave orders to throw him out whenever he entered the castle. So the guards forced him out with their spears.

"I could easily kill you, dwarfs!" Joe swung his Dragon 2h Sword and gave one of the guards a slash. There was a sickening crunch. "You don't have to worry 'bout him anymore!" BB announced, and the entire crowd of noobs began cheering. "BB! BB! BB!"

_**The next day **_

"Yahoo! It's time for Easter!" the Level 159, Azazan Sasuke cried out, and transformed into an Easter Egg that looked like only a dwarf could eat. Beside him were Jess and BB. BB squeezed Jess's hand, and she giggled. She always liked it when BB did that.

"What are you going to do this Easter?" BB asked. "Um…" Sasuke broke out of the egg, and then barked back a reply, "find eggs? Duh."

"Don't you think we should talk to Bugs Bunny first?" Jess asked. The two teens stared at her and sighed. "Jess… It's Easter Bunny."

Jess giggled again. "Oops. I forgot."

"Well, where's the Bugs… Ahem, Easter Bunny?" Jess asked. "Don't ask me. He's always hiding here and there all Easter!" BB replied, taking a close look around. "Looks like we've gotta find him. Come on, guys!" Sasuke opened the Blue Moon Inn door.

"Yo, babe, wanna have some fun?" a drunk Level 46 laughed, as he swayed from side to side. "Get off. She's taken." BB kicked the 46 off and he slammed into the wall. The threesome strolled out of the Blue Moon Inn and walked to Varrock Square.

"Hurray for BB! Hurray for BB!" the crowd cheered, and Sasuke and Jess stared at BB in surprise. BB shot them a slight smile. "I protected them for a bully yesterday." he explained, as the crowds began to throw fake Easter Eggs and streamers at them.

The Varrock Guards bowed as the three walked into Varrock Castle. "G'day, Grant. G'morning, Henry." Sasuke beamed at the two guards. A singing alerted them, and they frowned.

"I'm the Easter Bunny, hopping round and down! I love Easter, oh yes I do! I love Easter, how 'bout you? The day I come to Glienor, the magnificent world, oh how I love Easter… I love Easter, oh yes I do! I love Easter, how 'bout you?" the Easter Bunny's voice sang. The three ran to a giant pipe, and the Easter Bunny hopped out of it.

"Hellos, my boys and gal!" the Easter Bunny cried, and hugged the whole three of them. "Heh. Hi, E. Bunny. You must have a muddle again this Easter, right?" BB asked. "Yes, Mr. Bellamy. A pack of wolves ambushed me and they stole my basket of Easter Eggs! They must have come from the Stronghold of Security." Easter Bunny moaned. "Now I don't have anything for breakfast… Oops… I mean, I don't have anything to give the adventurers in Glienor this Easter!" Easter Bunny cleared his throat.

"Well, that's just plain rude." Jess huffed. "It is. I have only the last basket of Easter Eggs left, and that's not enough for all the adventurers in Glienor!" Easter Bunny cried, then he shivered. "I hope no one else robs my last basket!"

BB and Sasuke galloped off, leaving Jess to guard the Easter Bunny. Some dark wizards appeared, and glared at the meeler.

"Move, girl. Or taste our dark magic." the leader of the group growled, and Easter Bunny held on to Jess's arm even tighter. "Oh suuureee. Not until you eat this!" Jess brandished her Dragon Scimitar and jumped into the air, and flew down with a powerful kick. The dark wizard who was kicked staggered back.

"Give Saltinos your basket, bunny!" the dark wizard leader cried, and said, "Telepathic Grab" and a purple hand reached out and grabbed the basket. "Oh no you don't!" Jess slammed into Saltinos, and grabbed the basket.

"Get the girl!" Saltinos commanded, and the dark wizards began firing elemental bolts. Jess slammed the basket into one of the dark wizards and beheaded another with her scimitar. She slammed the other dark wizards on the back and they dropped to the ground dead.

Saltinos edged forward, and Jess swiped her scimitar at his body. With a sickening crunch, the dark wizard's body was slashed into two.

_**Stronghold of Security **_

"I always get the creeps every time I descend into this pit." Sasuke murmured, as he went to the door. Eyes stuck onto the door stared down at him and a voice spoke.

"You have reached the Stronghold of Security. You'll learn many things about security along the way, like how to keep your Bank PIN number safe, how to prevent phishing, how to know when someone is trying to phish, and…"

"Whatever, can you let me go through now?! This lecture's boring." Sasuke complained. "Fine. Hopefully you'll learn much from us." the door said in a solemn voice, and Sasuke and BB were sucked through.

After a few questions and answers, the twosome were sucked through a door to a room with snarling wolves and strong minotaurs. "Forget the minotaurs, friend. We've got to kill those wolves and one of them will drop an Easter basket." Sasuke murmured.

In less than 10 seconds, all the wolves had succumbed to Death, or the Grim Reaper. Only minotaurs were left. The wolves respawned quickly. They snapped their teeth at Sasuke when he collected the Easter basket. One even tried to jump at him, but he was dead by the moment his paw touched Sasuke's shoulder.

"Here's your basket of Easter Eggs!" BB yelled, and handed Easter Bunny the eggs. "I'll grant you a special power, or emote, as you have been so kind." Easter Bunny grinned gratefully, and waved his paw.

"Now, you can do the Egg Thrower emote! Just think about Easter and you can do it." Easter Bunny explained. BB began concentrating, and suddenly, a whole lot of Easter Eggs appeared and shot at the castle wall.

"HAPPY EASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**(A/N) Woohoo, another crappy story. If you don't mind, please press that little Review button! Many appreciative methods! **


End file.
